The Fault in Our Love Story
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: Based off the autumn trailer, Zoe is desperate to show Max just how much he means to her.


Her heart pounded and her breath quickened as she walked towards the cupboard, which held so many good memories, where her husband was waiting for her. She wasn't quite sure what to expect, when she'd said about seeing if he could spend time in her company, she hadn't expected him to actually spend time with her, but then he always did surprise her.

The redness of his eyes had not escaped anyone in the ED, least of all her. Max's whole attitude had changed, his cheeky charm and laid back demeanour had all but disappeared and had left the attitude of a grumpy teen in its wake. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath and looked down at her ring, no matter the outcome, she knew that this was something that she had to do, if not for her own sanity then for Max's.

"Come in Zoe." Max called through the door.

"I hadn't knocked, how did you know I was here?" Zoe asked gently, wary that Max wasn't being blunt with her.

"I could hear your heavy breathing and I don't want Robyn to see you in here. She'll think I'm being stupid by even talking to you, which I probably am but stupid seems to sum me up."

"Don't say that. You aren't stupid in any sense of the word. Max, please look at me." Zoe told him, he wasn't quite able to look at her, instead his eyes were fixed on the floor. His words had been like a knife through Zoe's heart as she realised just what she'd done to his self-esteem.

"I was stupid for falling head over heels in love with a consultant, why would you love me? I was stupid to think that you could and that this could work."

"'Max it does work and it still can. I made a mistake but I love you so much and no matter what happens from here on out, remember that." Tears pricked at Zoe's eyes as Max finally managed to look up at her.

"How can it work? Think about it Zoe, you don't really want this. You don't really want me, so why do you continue to do this? Is it to hurt me? Do you not think I've suffered enough yet?"

"I do want this, more than you could imagine. I'm so in love with you Max that it physically hurts when you're not there. I made a stupid mistake, one that'll never happen again. This can work because we love each other, I know you don't trust me but I'll prove myself, no matter how long it takes."

For a moment they just stared at each other, neither knowing what to do or say. They moved slowly closer together as they stared at each other's lips. Their faces were mere inches apart when Zoe closed her eyes, sure of what was to come. Their lips met for a second before Max pulled away again and left the cupboard, leaving Zoe alone with just her thoughts and her thumping heart.

"What have you done?!" Robyn shouted as she saw Zoe reappear in the ED.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Max, he stormed out crying and only you can hurt him like that." Robyn continued to shout.

"I know you hate me Robyn but I'm still your superior." Zoe replied bluntly.

"Slapper." She whispered as Zoe turned her back, and walked over to Connie's office.

"Connie, is it okay if I head off early? I only have half an hour left on shift and I'm not feeling too great."

"Yeah whatever, it's not busy out there." Connie replied, barely looking up from the paperwork that she was working on.

"Thanks."

Her car pulled up in front of Max's house, her brain clouded with memories of their first night together and the many nights afterwards that they spent together in Max's bed. She could see that Max was home alone and for that she was grateful. Turning off her car engine, she got out of the car and made her way towards the front door. For the second time in a day, Max knew she was there before she made any kind of noise to alert him to her presence.

"Go away Zoe." Max called through the open window, from where she was stood she could see Max sat on the sofa with a bottle of vodka in front of him.

"No, we need to talk." Zoe called back, moving to stand in front of the window.

"I don't want to."

 _"I don't care, I'll wait all year. Not going to move from your front door. Just calm down, hear me out, starting from now I'll never let you down. I'll stay by your side, through_ _the rain and shine."_ Zoe said, speaking without thinking and then sat down on the doorstep.

"You can't sit there all night Zoe." Max told her, as he moved and opened the front door.

"Watch me, I'm going to prove how much you mean to me. If that means that I have to sit here until you let me back into your life, then so be it." Zoe explained. "Obviously I'll have to go to work but then I'll be straight back here."

"You aren't thinking straight Zoe. What are you going to do about eating, changing, washing or sleeping?" He asked.

"Okay, perhaps I haven't but I'll work it out as I go. I want us to sort this out Max and I'm willing to do whatever to prove how much I want you."

"And if I don't want to?" Max asked.

"I don't want to think about that." Zoe admitted, for a second he just stared at her and in that second he realised just how serious she was.

"You aren't joking?" Max thought out loud.

"Of course I'm not."

"How about we go back to yours and have a drink?" Max asked, it was the first time since their wedding that he truly believed that maybe things could be okay, and he wasn't going to let go off that.

"It's not mine, it's ours. You may not be living there right now Max, but it's our flat. But yeah, let's go and talk."

"I'm bored of talking Zoe, I think we've done enough of it today."

 **A/N This idea came from the Autumn Trailer and the bit in Italics is lyrics from Dumb by Tich, I was listening to the song on the bus on the way to sixth form, and I thought it fitted so here's what happened.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Beth x**


End file.
